Est/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:Est Concept.png|Concept artwork of Est from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Official Artwork File:White Wing Sisters Gaiden Manual.png|Artwork of the Whitewing sisters from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Whitewings FE3.png|Artwork of the Whitewing sisters from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Est Echoes.png|Est as she appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Est Complete.jpg|Artwork of Est from The Complete. File:EstArt.png|Est as she appears in the original Trading Card Game. File:Est (FE13 Artwork).png|DLC artwork of Est by Kinu Nishimura from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Est Heroes.png|Artwork of Est as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Est Fight.png|Artowork of Est as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Est Skill.png|Artwork of Est as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Est Damaged.png|Artwork of Est as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Peg Sisters Complete.jpg|Artwork of Est along with her two sisters in The Complete. File:Whitewing Sisters (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Est (along with Catria and Palla) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. File:Mayo Whitewings.jpg|Artwork of the Whitewing sisters for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:Est artwork Cipher TCG.jpg|Artwork of Est for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Fuzichoco Est1.jpg|Artwork of Est for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Horiguchi Kousei. Est, Catria, and Palla R by Mayo.png|Artwork of Est, Catria, and Palla for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. B15-019N artwork.png|Artwork of Est for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. File:B16-058N artwork.png|Artwork of Est for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Uroko Naruse. Trading Cards File:Est TCG1.jpg|Est as she appears in the TCG. File:Est TCG2.jpg|Another card of Est. File:FE0 Est2.png|Est as a Falcoknight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Est.png|Est as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherEst.png|Est as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-037HN.png|Est as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-018R.png|Est as a Dracoknight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-018R+.png|Est as a Dracoknight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-019N.png|Est as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B16-058N.png|Est as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscenes File:Whitewings reunited.png|The Whitewing sisters reuinited. Portraits File:EstFE1.png|Est's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:EstFE2.gif|Est's portrait in Gaiden. File:estFE3.gif|Est's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSEst.gif|Est's portrait in Archanea Saga. File:Est.png|Est's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:EstFE12.png|Est's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Est Echoes Portrait.png|Est's portrait in Shadows of Valentia. Portrait Est Heroes.png|Est's portrait from Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots File:Est Village.png|Est's village sprite. File:Est FEH Sprite.png|''Fire Emblem Heroes'' sprite. File:FE15 Pegasus Knight (Est).jpg|Est's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Falcon Knight (Est).jpg|Est's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Miscellaneous File:Est card 25.jpg|Est as a Pegasus Knight in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Est manga.png|Est as she appears in the Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light manga adaptation. PallaCatriaEstManga.JPG|Palla, Catria, and Est as they appear in the Shadow Dragon manga PallaCatriaEstMarthManga.JPG|Palla, Catria, Est, and Marth as they appear in the Shadow Dragon manga Catria mild middle sister pop02.png Category:Character Gallery Page